assassin of chaos
by Silentdeath235
Summary: its a percy jackson and chaos story so what do expect in the summary? Everything has been used already. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov

I just got back from my quest for athena that had to deal with me being a human slave for the hunters as I had to finish the trials of Athena's choice and the Amazons who Artemis thought would be fun to stay with while I was being tortured by the Amazons. Thats a story for another time though back to the point I just got back and was looking for Annabeth when Nico and his new supposedly older Half brother Jacob came walking up. Jacob looked alot like Nice except you could tell them appart by the hair styles. Nico's hair just hung across his face now covering one eye while Jacob's looked like the wind was blowing it back in long spikes that you would think he was the human version of sonic the hedgehog. Jacob had a red fringe that was the only color other then pitch black his hair had.

"Hey Percy how have you been." They both said at the same time. "I swear to hades you two by the end of this century will be acting like the stoll twins. Now where is annabeth?" I asked them and they looked at each other frowning. "Um she's at the beach but I don't know what you might find." Jacob said like he knew something I didn't know. I walked to the beach to meet my soon to be wife being followed by the hades cabin.

When we reached the beach we heard two people making out one we knew as my half brother Marcus and the other we guess was some random girl of the camp. We walked closer when I stopped hearing Annabeth's voice. "I love you Marcus your so much stronger then that weakling Percy. I can't believe I even thought i liked that liar and thief." I lost my temper there and the sky darkened and the sea became restless as hurricane's formed right off the coast. Annabeth looked around like what the hell is happening.

I walked out of my hiding spot and she spotted me. "Its not what you think." "Not what I think! Not what I think! It looks like your Cheating on me Annabeth.""Okay then its what you think it is." She said next which cause me to lose my cool and I sent a wave of water at both of them right when a group of campers came down to see what was going on. I Let alot of my anger out on them when Chiron came up and saw me in full blown rage and a soaking Annabeth and Marcus looking afraid. Who did he side with them like he has ever since Marcus claimed he took down the hydra I slayed that chased him to camp.

"Percy go back to your cabin now." He told me as he stood between me and the cheating whore. "Fine If you want to Protect that Cheating bitch go ahead I don't want anything to do with her anymore or this camp. I'm out of here." I said and when i turned my back on them I pushed the campers in battle armor aside with the water in their bodies making a hole that walked through being followed by nico and jacob who oddly was smiling at the turns of events. I ran to the borders with tears falling from my face and right then Artemis and Apollo Appeared behind me arguing about who cheated on who. "Hey you two cut it out already I'm going away for good and for the record Annabeth cheated on me with Marcus Artemis." I said before I walked across the border being followed this time only by Nico.

Jacob pov.

I being a recruiter for chaos needed to stay behind so that it looks like I was escorting Percy and nico to the border of camp. THe reason i really stayed behind was to wait till night to sneak off camp ground with my armor and link up with the other member of the army that is my handler for now. I went back to my dad's cabin. Yes i really am a son of Hades Jezz why doesn't anyone believe me!

When night fell it was easy to get out of camp since well everyone was asleep duh. I teamed up with my handler who knew where Percy and Nico was heading. We followed their trail till we caught up with them fighting a hord of monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from pjo series I only own Jacob. Thank you.**

Jacob pov

After i teamed up with my handler we headed out after the two new recruits of the army. "Maybe I'll be made full assasin now if we bring in these two for commanders." I say as we followed the trail to the two demigods we soon found them in an alley being attacked and overpowered by a hord of monsters. The two demigods looked pretty tired out from the long fight so I decided to step in pulling out my Chaos obsedion Scythe that chaos gave to me personally and my Stygian iron sword named death bringer.

I jumped into the fight and with in seconds of joining the fight 3/4 of the monsters exploded to dust as i was in a position that looked like i was bowing to Percy and nico with my weapons behind me. I slowly got up and put away my sword and put my Scythe into the ground and sat on the handle like as if I was waiting for someone to comealong. Sure enough after i sat down I saw the moonlight reflect of my handler's imperial gold scythe when she attacked but when she got done with her group if seemed like she was taking forever since I was just being lazy after fighting over half the monsters in 2 seconds.

Percy pov.

Nico and I were fighting a hord of monsters and we hit the ground to tired to fight anymore. I waited for the impending blow that would send me to hades but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a person in armor i never seen before with scythe and a stygian iron sword that looked familiar. Next thing i know is i'm watch other person take out the rest of the monsters at the dude that i first say sits on the handle of his scythe. I slowly got up off my knees and held my blade up to the back of the guy's neck. "Stay were you are son of Kronos." I said only to here a emotionless laugh i knew all to well. "Jacob?" I asked before I passed out last thing i saw was a vortex appear behind the guy after he had turned around.

I woke up in a room that was all white with imfirmary beds so i cause it was the imfirmary. I looked over to see Nico in a dark black bed that looked to be make out of obsedion. I quickly bolted up right only to become dizzy. "Hey take it slow we don't want you to end up back in a coma again." A male voice said and i looked over to see jacob's face still in the armor he wore when he saved Nico's and my butt's. "You Little Bastard you didn't tell us you were a son of Kronos!" I yelled at jacob will trying to strangle him. "His not Kronos's child." Said a female voice that sounded so sweet and caring like it was the voice of that a soothing mother. I looked to the source of the voice to find a lady walking into the room. Jacob bowed to her quickly and sat back down next to me.

I looked at the lady wonderin who she was since she was so bueatiful. "I'm Chaos the creator of all." She said and I looked at her and to jacob who nodded to me that she was indeed the creator of everything. These was the day I joined the Army of chaos as a warrior and Jacob made her personal Assasin.

-many years later(don't ask me the amount yet i'm still working out the numbers)-

I was finally one of the 3 commanders of the that army but the only person that could besides Nico keep jacob in line with being an assasin and all. I was the 2 powerful being in the universe Jacob 3rd and Nico fourth. Weird thing is Jacob takes orders for Nico, Chaos and Myself since he doesn't out rank the commanders.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's/Silent death pov

I had just gotten back from a mission on the planet Percy, Nico and I all love to visit since we now have special gifts from Chaos that are from the planet. I was walking down the Halls of the Base to the arena to see Percy and Nico take on the monsters chaos personally creates for their training sessions. I watched from the stands as they fought off a battalion of monsters without breaking a sweat in 30 seconds flat. 15 of which was the two forces running at each other.

I jumped down into the Arena after the last monster turned to dust with my weapons out and looked at them. My scythe that chaos gave me now since i became chaos's assasin was the first scythe of time weilded by cronos not to be confused with Kronos the titan of time. Cronos was the primordal of time and his scythe could only be wielded by those the scythe deemed worthy. "How would you like to go against me the Assasin of Chaos and time?" I asked only to get laughs from them as they ran over to hug me. "We all know you got the time title cause the scythe choose you out of everyone else in the army. Chaos's blade also known as Riptide is Percy's but me what do i get nothing yet." Nico yelled just when Chaos walked into the room and we gave him glares for using Leon's real Name.

"You'll recieve your weapon of power when you figure what it is out or when it finds you, Nico." Chaos said to Nico. "I know you hate that name but the one you choose for yourself doesn't fit you. Really Kronos for your army name we already have tons of people here who hate that titan's guts." Chaos said pointing both to me and Percy as 2 of the many who hate that titan of times guts.

I grabbed my scythe's handle and felt the strings of time around us as I just wanted to skip to the good part. I found the right string and went to cut it only to have Chaos grab my arm. "Your wasting your time Death every string you cut and remend makes you stronger yes but don't forget about the side effects it has on everyone around you." She said having read my mind since she basicly raised me ever since I was an infant. Yes a son of Hades raised by Chaos shocker. I just groaned at that like the little kid I was to her. "Yes ma'am, Now can you get to where we are going next?" I asked her.

Chaos smiled and messed with my hair even though my mask and hood were on over my face and hair forcing my to take them off. "Now thats the face I know and love." SHe said pinching my cheeks since she was still holding my weapon of power in place i couldn't fight back. "Okay now I got that out of the way your all heading back to Earth." SHe said and as soon as the words left her mouth Percy and Nico were pissed.

Pecry/ Omega pov.

"What did you say my Lady?" I said with my grip tightening around Riptide in its true form. I gave Chaos my look of you better not be serious right now look. "I'm dead serious Omega and you can't stop this cause Nico's weapon is there and the Gods need our help. Nico's weapon happens to be in the hands of the titans and they titans know what the weapon is but are trying to get it to work. You need to retrive it and save the gods." Chaos said only to have Jacob say No the very next second. Everyone looked at Jacob slowly and Chaos sighed. "You better forgive Zues for trying to kill you as a baby." SHe said and it was news to me and Nico. We looked at Jacob who just glowed with his raw power. "I told you I'll never forgive him till I feel ready." That was enough for me and I looked at Chaos who had already made the portal and had grabbed nico and Jacob by the back of their robes that hide their armor.

Throne room of the gods

All the gods were fighting about what to do with the titans. Zues was convienced that the titan threat wasn't a threat at all and nothing but a hoax. When we walked in did their attention head right toward Nico and Jacob being dragged out of the Portal by Chaos followed by me who created a throne of my own but not as tall as the gods just tall enough to look like a really fancy chair

. "Well you two stop fighting her grip you'll only make it worse for yourselves. Being sentenced to be demigods for 2 years isn't that bad now is it?" I Said to make up a coverup story for why they were dragged the way they were. "But Apollo is right Zues the Titans are rising again and you'll need our help to defeat them after all were are the most powerful beings Except for Chaos who is more powerful then me and those 2 soon demigods. Where are my Manners I'm Omega 2nd most powerful being in the universe only outranked by Lady Chaos herself. Athena I know what your thinking Lady Chaos but Chaos is a man. Not true Chaos is genderless but many see Chaos as a lady whos bueaty would make Aphrodite jealous." I said just to get the gods ad at us and it worked with Zues cause I insulted Athena's wisdom.

He got up and threw his master bolt right at me only for Jacob to catch it with his Scythe in the end 2 inches from my face. "That is sad really you can't even bet a weapon of power with the Master bolt? Rumored to be the most powerful weapon of power ever made. The Scythe of time stopped your blow in one swing. Now will be staying at the camp and help you in the war but be warned not all of us in Chaos's army like your guts." I said before making my own portal as soon as Nico got near my Throne. It opened right under us and we fell into the portal and landed in the center of a battle field between the titan army of monsters lead by Atlas and the campers lead by ofcourse no one.

**next chapter the rest of the army shows up and see the reaction of the campers and the monsters. All next.**


	4. We arrive to an unwarm welcoming

**Okay sorry for such a long wait I got a new laptop so I can make more chapters for you since my old laptop died on me and is now in pieces. I won't tell you why its in pieces but lets just say its over so don't ask about it. Now for the favorite part everyone has been waiting for. I don't own anything of PJO but I do own Jacob who is a side of myself who i put into this story.**

**Chapter 4**

Jacob's pov

We had just left the throne room only to end up seeing a battle being waged between the Camp and the Titan army already. I let us fall until I made a portal large enough in the sky for the entire fleet of chaos to enter through in the sky near the edge of earth's atmosphere. Our enterance went unnoticed by the campers and the monsters who were to busy to see us arrive. I sighed as we fell and decided to make epic enterance and made 2 more portals and entered one with Omega and Nico only to exit the other one right when the Fleet showed up and the army was getting ready to enter the battle.

We landed on the roof of the ships and rode them down into the atmosphere only to get a warning shot form the Kronos air force squad who tried for fly right at our cruisers which were based off the game Killzone 3 which the Helgast have. I just smirked and walked along the outside of the ship slowly toward the oncoming attackers and slowly gathered lightning in my hand. I heard the pilots of the jets talking over the open rado channels about what was going on and I joined in making sure that if Kronos was listening he could hear. "Hello Army of Kronos you picked with the wrong person to attack today. Your messing with the Army of Chaos now." As I said that I let the lightning in my hand shot forth at both of the jets who decided to open fire on us only for the missles to be destroyed by the lightning. The Lightning you think would end there wrong in the explosion the lightning arced back slightly but continued toward both jets and hit them end on causing them to explode on impact.

"Kronos. Try better next time." I said before cutting off my end of the transmission. I walked toward the bridge where Percy and Nico were waiting for me next to the force of 300 spartians or thats what we call the group since there are only 300 of them and they like to jump out of the cruisers from miles up in the sky from drop pods. "Lets get this show in the road People." Nico said before walking to the edge of one of the bay doors. "See you on the ground brothers." I said to both Nico and omega cause in the army we are seen as brothers and sons of chaos by the others since we are the highest ranking members.

At that the bay doors opened and we heard the cannons firing blanks to make it seem we are firing our drop pods at the battle field. I closed my eyes and reopened them to show my new eternal sharringan eyes to hide who i was to both sides as I jumped out of the cruiser to free fall to the earth.

Random camper pov

No one was leading us all in the fight against the monsters at all we were fighting for our lives when we say a bolt of lightning and heard 4 explosions in the sky far above the earth only to be followed be cannon fire which made everyone stop fighting and run for the cover of the border of camp that was campers. We watched as objects onfire fell to the earth form 1 of the 7 ships in the sky. We watched the objects fall and we say 3 human shapes amongst the metal objects freefall and one of the 3 beings had what looked like a Scythe in his hand and the other was producing Lightning that hit the group of monster leaving 3/4 of them monsters dust in less then a second.

I watched in awe as the fell in formation that didn't seem to break with the changing winds as they fell. When they hit the ground 3 large craters appeared in the earth riddled with what looked like drop ships that opened and people came out of like nothing happened. But when we heard and saw the impact everyone cringed at the what looked like bone breaking impact. We watched s the dust cleared around the center of the craters which had flames licking the ground there only two see 2 people kneeling in 2 of the craters and the third in a fight with atlas with a Scythe blacker then night.

Jacob pov

After we landed I got up and saw Atlas right infront of me. I quickly throw on my hood even through my armor was already covering my face other then my eyes. I looked at Atlas in the eyes as I attacked with my scythe quickly that I looked like a blur to the demigods. I jumped back and slowly did some hand signs which were totally unneeded but hey it will make it look alot cooler in my opinion. I slowly charged my hand with Lightning and my scythe with it also causing my scythe blade to grow. I pointed my finger at Atlas as i slowed time down and hit in square in the chest before you could react and disappeared according to the campers and reappeared behind Atlas with the scythe blade in his shoulder as millions of watts passed through his body. What I really did was fire the lightning and just slowed time down till it stopped and walked behind Atlas and swang the scythe into his shoulder before I turned time to normal.

"Tell Kronos and Gaia Chaos says hi." I said before smoking Atlas to a crisp causing him to return to tarturus. I turned around to have Nico and Omega smirking as Marcus was there with a sword to my throat but Omega stopped smirking when Annabeth was hanging on Marcus's arm. I looked at them with my eyes that made them back off in fear. "You really want a son of Lady Chaos as your enemy?" I asked them which cause Marcus to laugh.


	5. the army is scary

**Chaos: Wow the last chapter was such a hit I nearly fell out of my throne.**

**Jacob: Will at least you were sitting down while I hit the ground at over 200 mile per hour. I almost broke all my bones with that fall.**

**Me and Chaos: Shut Up Jacob!**

**Jacob: Fine.**

**Me: Now please tell Nico to stop bugging me about what his weapon of power will be. Also I'm not going to kill Marcus off just yet but keep him alive awhile longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. And this isn't the entire chapter just a preview for the next one.**

**Claimer: I do own Jacob who is also being used in another story I'm letting that person use him so don't PM me that I stole someone elses character that is my oc. 5 people have and I told them to look in the reviews of that story to see that he is mine.**

Percy pov

I watched as Marcus had Jacob at sword point with Annabeth hanging all over his arm. "I'll have the pleasure of killing a Son of Kronos." Marcus said only for me to walk by and disarm him with only using two fingers. "We aren't sons of any titans but sons of the creator of the universe Lady Chaos." Nico said as I had Marcus at Sword point with Annabeth holding her dagger ready to fight. I smirked my famous smile to them before lifting the sword away form Marcus's throat and looked at the sword. "A cheap remake of my Sword." I said before throwing it at the ground so hard the blade shattered on impact with the soft dirt. "A very cheap remake of my sword." I said after that only to start having a wave of water flying at me. I just stood my ground and without moving the water stopped and I waved my hand and the water rocketed at Marcus sending him flying into the Artemis cabin happened to be housing the hunters cause next thing we hear and see is Marcus being shot at with arrows as he runs away being called a pervert.

I just chuckled and walked by Annabeth who was in shock but came out of the shock after I passed her I walked toward the Lake with Nico and Jacob in formation. When we reached the Beach I sat down on the sand with Nico as Jacob made the Cabin for us. "Okay a basic cabin on the outside but its a Mansion on the inside." Jacob said after a cabin with the universe on it had appeared. "Thanks Silent death but don't you think you went over board on the details?" Nico asked Jacob as I walked by leaving them to argue as I went into the Cabin or mansion as I should put it and walked to my room.

Jacob Pov

Nico started to argue with me on all the details the cabin had on the outside thinking it would be only seen by us which it could be seen by those we wanted to see it. I looked out to the sea and saw someone standing in the surf of the waves looking like he was deep in thought. I started to appoarch him when the guy saw me and ran for it so I decided let him leave since I didn't want to make everyone think we just like kill anyone for the fun of it.

? Pov

I was standing the the sea water at the beach near where the Chaos army decided to stay at but I knew where their cabin was at for some odd reason. I looked over to see one of the sons of chaos walking over to me so I ran for it to my cabin which is the Poseidon cabin. I ran there hoping that the guy wasn't out to kill me.

**Okay here is the chapter along with a new charry that You the viewers are going to name and decide who the mother and if Percy or poseidon is the Kids father. I love your reviews more reviews of what you would like to see in the story cause reviews = me inspired = chapters faster = happy fans and more viewers = more reviews= more chapters for you guys to read so your reviews are what keep me writing chapters for you. So you see its a circle that never ends till the story ends. So review please.**


	6. truth revealed and Challanged accepted

**Okay after many PMs Of me not letting you choose any other godly being be it titan, Greek, or Roman god I have made a decision to go with all the Oceanus pms since I got alot of him saying he needs a son. Only one sent me a name thank you I am Mowana son of Morpheus for naming the new character Jose son of Oceanus. So stop complaining about why wasn't my guy picked its cause you either didn't send me one or you complained too much about the choices for the father.**

Jose Pov

I had just gotten back to the Poseidon cabin and was hiding inside from one of the sons of Chaos since I don't want to end up like Marcus my stupid cabin mate who lucky him wasn't killed by the Hunters of Artemis. I on the other hand was hoping to not get on the Bad side of the Chaos Army. "I highly doubt that they have a nice side." I side more to myself then anyone else. I walked toward what Marcus called the cowards stuff of lies. I looked at all the Pictures of Percy Jackson with Annabeth in alot of them, others of Monsters he had slain, and the ones of his friends but I could tell from the wall two pictures were missing from the wall. The camp group Picture from Percy's first year, the second I didn't know I asked around about it and all I got was Ask the Hunters but We all know how they are to men.

I heard the conch horn sound for dinner and headed toward the Dining Pavilon to see the sons of Chaos all standing there. "We know your interested with Percy." One of them said in a near whisper as the others looked at the campers staring at us as they piled into the pavilion. I knew everyone was expecting a fight break out right them. "YOu know where he is then If the great Percy jackson is in the army I challange him." Only to laughs from the Army and the commanders before they disappeared in flashes of light. The laughter quieted down as the three sons reappeared behind the army. Silent looked at me. "Omega Go fetch the legendary Percy Jackson from his bunk." I heard before Omega Said "My pleasure I'll gladly fetch him." Saying it as if I wouldn't last 2 seconds against percy.

Omega/Percy Pov.

That kid I sensed thinking about had the guts to challange me to a Fight. I took a step foward and jumped from the dining pavilion to the inside of our cabin and walked to my room which said keep out on the door and everyone in the army believes I'm roomed with percy Jackson when I'm infact him. I walked into my room slowly and made an astral drop of the Chaos son side of me so solid that if you ran into me you would think you actually ran into somebody. I then took off my armor and put on my other armor and grabbed other sword called Flame seeker.

I walked side byside of my astral drop as I changed my look to that of what percy looked like with the same hairstyle and my armor I was wearing I bought on Chaos base in my first year I had it made to look like sephiroth's armor and Flame seeker was based of his blade but weighted so only I can weild it. I made an entrance into the Pavilion with my face covered with a mask that I removed to show my old face. "May I have the name of the Challanger so I know what to put on the tombstone?" I asked him only to get "Jose." Got guts kid if you think you can beat me." I was about to pull out my sword when I looked around and saw Annabeth standing in shock. "Your still alive?" I said pretending to be shocked reeling back to show that It seemed I was really surprised.

Annabeth Pov (not a shocker guys)

I saw percy walk foward out of the woods slow I just thought they were just going to pull a fast one by making one of the warriors wear a mask and some kind of weird armor that you expect to see in a video game. I was shocked to see when the guy took of his mask to see Percy the coward standing there infront of me. I stood there as others made a hole so he could see me. I heard what he told that thinking I was dead. "What the hell is that Loser doing in the Chaos army I could beat him since his a liar." I said to keep up the image of Percy being a lying coward that was at camp. "Oh that rich Annabeth. Did you even tell them what really happenned that day the day everyone thought I attacked you and Marcus for no reason? No let me Show them." He said before a set of screens appeared out of thin air one for each of the major gods and one that played the memory from a 3rd person point of view.

When it was over everyone stared at me. "That is a fake video its been altered by someone to make it seem I'm the badguy here." I said before I walked to the Athena table only when I got to percy and pushed him out of my way did he grab my wrist and pull me toward him. "Artemis would you like to punish this liar personally or would you like me to?" He asked only to have all the gods say we don't care except Athena ofcourse who tried to defend her daughter by either saying she must be under a love spell or something but the other gods said they saw no such signs of it at all. "I think I'll punish her personally then on my own time after the war." I heard him saw that made me feel slightly better that I had time to get out of my punishment.

Percy pov

I had Annabeth in my grip but after the decision of the gods I let her go to her table before returning my attention back to Jose. "I accept the challange but first lets eat dinner first." I said before heading to the chaos table to eat with everyone I kept see people looking at me having a good time with the army members but seeming mean to the campers. When we finished eating I headed toward the Arena were everyone was gathering for My battle with Jose.

**Okay heres the chapter and Review Please also No Jose isn't going to die or anyone yet maybe later and Annabeths punishment when be annouced in later chapters so start the voting for what you think she deserves other then death.**


	7. Percy loses?

**Okay first of this is a chapter with a comment back to someone who thinks they are to cool for using their real user name**

**To who ever Merci is: Sorry but I'll keep this short thanks for the review and You have a right to your own opinion but so do I and I'm the author of this story if you don't like it don't read it. **

**Now thats out of my system I don't own anything pjo except Jacob.**

Percy pov

I walked slowly into the arena to see Jose standing there in greek armor with his helmet in one hand his sword in the other. "So which rule set are we going by?" I asked to get the rules set but before Jose could answer there were 12 lights around the arena and the gods stood there staring all directly at me. I just sighed and put on the mask I wore earlier. "I think I should Introduce Myself." I said as my astral dorp walked right next to me and disappeared as I let them all feel the energy that once was the astral drop flow back into me. "I'm Percy Jaskson Banished son of Poseidon, Son of Lady Chaos and better known throught the army by another name then Percy Jackson." I looked at Jose as I said this. "I'm Omega the 2 most powerful being in the universe." I looked at Poseidon who flinched under my gaze.

Jose didn't flinch the slightest at me as he stood there ready to fight "I find it an honor to fight you Percy for I'll find out if your all the things everyone thinks you are for myself." He said to me. I was shocked that he didn't just laugh and say that I was just a weakling. "This will be a worthy fight." I said to him as I fell into a defensive style stance.

Nico's pov

I watched as Percy and Jose stood there in the arena but when Percy revealed himself I knew our time hiding from Hades was numbered but I just kept my eyes on the battle. Percy was in a defensive stance and Jose took up the same stance but soon charged at percy who could have wiped the floor with him but just blocked with his sword. Jose and percy were locked in a no powers allowed match since it would seem to both of them unfair since percy did have the upper hand there. I watched along with the gods who were amazed at how long Jose was lasting against percy who was winning the battle according the rules but I looked around the stands and saw Marcus and a group of his goons jump into the arena to try and kill Percy from the looks of it I looked at the gods who say it also but grab their weapons of power and when Percy saw this he stopped his fight letting himself get disarmed but Jose.

We all watched as Jose had his blade under percy's chin but he didn't seem afraid. The entire army was in shock that Percy had lost to Jose but then we noticed that Jose was using his powers to hold Marcus and his goons off but then percy made a smirk to Jose and quickly dodged the next attack that was blocked by an invisible force and I knew who it was right away. Annabeth had used her cap to try and stab percy to try and get out of her punishment. I walked out onto the field to grab Annabeth. "Battle is offically a disgrace to fighting and dismissed as neither side won. In my opinion Jose won fair and square since he did disarm and have percy at sword point." I said to only get a few awws from the army only to get stares from the gods. "Now Everyone to their cabins Except for Jose he won so he can stay." I heard Percy say followed awws as everyone left even the army. Percy walked by Jose bumping him as he said somthing in his ear before gathering his weapon. I looked at Annabeths squirming body in my hand and sighed. "What am i going to do with you?" I said before I let her go and watched her hit the ground losing her hat. I waved my hand letting her know I wanted her out of my sight.


	8. No Jacob!

**Welcome everyone of my viewers to chapter 8 the prophecy took some time to work out for this chapter since after all one of the sons of Chaos doesn't come back from the quest. Also to my reviews now**

**Samantha: ****GIVE ME MORE! YOU ARE REALLY GOOD!**

**me: thank you for your review but may I ask you why you think I'm a good writer? **

**now I don't own any thing PJO! Okay? Good.**

**Hello sorry about this but i promised a halloween post but I forgot so here it is. Happy late halloween. Ending on that note tomorrow is my birthday so I might post a bday chapter on Jacob and his back ground for the details behind his hate to uncle Zues.**

**Percy pov**

Jose just stood there as I walked toward him and bumped into him. "Thank you Jose." I whispered to him as I walked to me sword and left my hood down as the gods just stood there In complete shock that I was still alive even though they pronounced me dead except for Hades and Artemis over 5000 years ago even though I've been gone for 2 million years. I looked at them as each left one by one leaving only Athena, Artemis and Poseidon left there looking at me. "Son your alive." Dad said but I just pretended I didn't hear him. "Artemis please go tell Hades I've been found alive so that He can see his Favorite Nephew." I told her before she nodded to me and left in a flash leaving Athena and Dad left.

"Can I say something?" Athena asked and I looked at her. "Why yes Lady Athena your words of wisdom are always welcome in times of need." I told her. "You need to forgive Ann..." "Don't you dare say I need to Forgive her!" I yelled in anger at Athena stopping her from finishing her sentence. I looked at Athena who was 20 feet tall right now but I just lost my temper at the mention of Annabeth that the sky around the camp grew darker as Lightning started to flash across the sky. "Percy Stop before you make Zues angry." She warned me but I just pointed with my finger at one of the practice dummies as Lightning came down toward me only to redirected to the dummy making it be vaporized in seconds as the lightning left burn marks on the ground. "Athena I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said with my head down to her as I stood there I heard her sigh before leaving me with dad, Nico, Jacob, and Jose. I looked up at father before turning my back to him and started to walk away.

Jacob's pov

I saw Percy turn his own back on his father who slowly reached his hand out to him but stopped as percy left the arena I walked to Poseidon. I looked at him and nodded that I thought he should talk to him cause I really wanted to catch Posiedon getting his ass handed to him literally on tape and have all Olympus watch it live. I smiled under my hood as Posiedon smiled slightly and ran after percy.

I started to chuckle and saw Nico shaking his head at me. "Aww come on bro we both know we want to see uncle Posiedon get his ass whooped by his son." I said only to see Nico point right at me as if he saw a ghost and so did Jose. "what are you to pointing at?" I asked them only to hear fathers voice right behind me. "Me." Hades said in a mad tone. I slowly turned around and fell on my butt and my hood fell off as I looked at dad. "Hey dad how have you been for all these years." I said trying to sound casual I saw his face soften as he answered. "I've been great. I've had to look all over the underworld for You and Nico" Pointing right at Nico as if he knew already. "for 2 million plus years. The underworld is in total chaos with the raise of the Titans and all you two do is say HI!" He yelled at us as I slowly backed away. "NO POSTCARDS FOR CHRISTMAS! NOTHING TO LET ME KNOW YOU TWO AND PERCY WERE OK AND FORTHER MORE NO VISITS TO MY DOMAIN OR WORD YOUR ON EARTH TILL NOW!" He was yelling at me and Nico as we slowly looked down at the ground as a crowd gathered."Well to be fair we have been awfully busy on missions and such." I said only to get told to shut up by dad. He looked at us pissed beyond belief only to start laughing.

Nico and I looked at each other like as he gone insane only to be pulled into a big hug by Hades causing us to gasp for breath. Our bones maybe stronger but I swear that dad has been working out. I started to see black spots but before I almost passed out I thought I saw Posiedon flying through the air into the side of the lava rock wall. Hades let us go right then to see what was going on. I quickly recovered from the hug to pull out my camera and set it to follow the action and transmit it to Olympus and the underworld. What even the dead need a laugh.

Percy pov

I walked out of the woods following the destructive path from me punching dad in the stomach. I walked toward the Lava rock wall to see Posiedon slowly get up and to say he looked pissed was an understatement. "What did I do to deserve all this!" He yelled at me causing me to point toward the posiedon cabin. "Oh him." He said slowly. "Can I atleast say I'm sorry?" Posiedon asked me innocently. I stopped right there and looked at him. "Let me think about it. NO!" I said only to pick dad up and drop kick him into the sky heading toward the sea. "Uncle Zues Your brother i flying in your domain without your permission." I said to the camera only to see a lightning bolt 30 seconds later hit posiedon. "Thank you uncle." I said to the camera.

Hades on the other hand was looking at me with his mouth hanging open that you could literally drive the entire army space fleet through it without a problem. Iwas about to say something when there was an explosion on the edge of camp so I went toward the hill touching my old camp necklace around my neck still and it turned into my chaos commander armor as I walked to the hill with Nico and Jacob right behind me only Nico changed to his armor.

I over looked the army of monsters infront of us to see Kronos infront of them with Gaia. "Is this all that left of this camp?" Kronos asked us. "No its all we need to defeat you." Jacob stepped forward and said past the border of camp toward Kronos. Next thing we saw is Kronos laughing. "So your the Guy that destroyed my army last time and sent me the message. Its nice to see you Jacob after all this years." "I wish i could say the same for you Kronos." Jacob had his scythe out now and planted the tip on a blade of grass causing it to die. "A scythe of time I see." Kronos said before he and Jacob speed toward each other. I ran toward them only to have Chaos appear out of nowhere and hold me back. "You can't help him now Percy." she told me as we watched Jacob soon get worn out from the fight. "I won't lose to you Kronos." He said "You know its to late boy your my host now." He said as he ran at Jacob grabbing him by the Neck.

There was a bright light next causing everyone to look away even the campers that came to watch Kronos get beat up. When we looked back all we saw was Jacob slowly falling through the air toward the ground. What we heard next sent chills down my spine as I realized my dream from 2 million years ago was coming true. Jacob was laughing like crazy as he closed his hand and both his and kronos's scythes appeared in his hands but kronos disappeared as He fainted right there. I ran toward Jacob and before I got to him Gaia had grabbed his body with the earth and dragged him under. "No Jacob!" I screamed. To the ground. "Bring him Back Gaia Bring him BACK!" I screamed at her as I lost control of my powers and glowed pure black. I wasn't incontrol of my body as I pointed a finger at Gaia's body and pulled my hand back like a gun had gun off and Gaia staggered back after that. Her entire gut was missing and slowly healed with that Gaia started to disappear into the ground right then laughing when I passed out.

**the Battle lines have been drawn. will percy wake up with his memory intact or forget everything he did for for chaos and think Annabeth is still his girlfriend? Will Jacob become Kronos slave or make the ultimate sacrifice to save the world? You decide! please put what you would like in reviews place or pm me.**


	9. Battle lines are drawn

Nico pov.

It had been three days since Jacob was taken by Kronos and father was sitting beside Percy's sleeping body for 4 days as I kept people out of the Chaos cabin other then the army members and the gods. I walked toward Percy's room to talk with dad slowly as I reached the door the guards looked at me still getting used to the fact I wasn't wearing a hood anymore. I nodded to them as the let me pass into the room. "Hows he doing?" I asked Father without looking toward Percy.

"He seems to be sleeping but I think that he could be like this for an unknown amount of time." Father told me as I walked to Percy's side. "I just hope he Wakes up soon." I said but right when I finished a movement on the bed caught my eye as I looked at Percy I say him stir and slowly open his eyes. "How you doing Percy?" I asked him as he lay there. "I feel like I played Chicken with a train and the train was the one that lost against me." He said looking at Hades and me. "Since when did I get to the underworld?" He asked and I laughed and looked at the walls as they changed to a look like we were at the beach.

Percy looked at the water with a calm look on his face. "Is he really gone?" Percy asked and I looked at him. "Is Silent gone for good?" He asked me turning to look at me with guilt in his eyes. "We can't find him anywhere Percy. It's like he just disappeared but I think his being held somewhere." I said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. "But we have his scythe back and it had a note. He locked his powers inside his Scythe and people think if they can just pull it out of Thalia's tree they can join our ranks." Percy bolted up at that and ran out of the room and cabin after quickly getting dressed.

Jacob pov

In the depths of Tartarus

I was bound in chains looking at Kronos and Gaia who was sitting on a throne of earth. "So three days and you can't even break me Kronos let alone use my powers." I taunted cause the first thing I did after I was brought here other than expel Kronos from my body was seal my powers away in my scythe. I had it sent to camp so that it would be save in the hands of the army. Kronos just laughed as he looked at my bound body. He just walked to me and looked at me. "You will be my new host one way or the other." He said to me and I looked back to him. "You were abandoned by your father at birth boy. I can help you get revenge on Zeus for trying to kill you all your life." He said and I just felt something inside me break as I knew Kronos had played his trump card with my father and Uncle. Kronos saw my face shift knowing he struck a nerve there and touched my head with his hand. "Trust me I can give you your revenge Jacob." I adverted my eyes away from Kronos. I felt him looking dead at me. "Put him Under the sky to help break him." I heard Kronos say to someone off in the darkness. "It shall be done." I heard a voice say back.

Percy pov.

I was quickly running to Thalia's tree to see if Jacob's scythe had been removed from the tree. "Out of the Way please." I said to the crowd as I made my way toward the tree to see a masked figure standing in between the tree and Marcus. "Move out of my way." Marcus said as the figure stood there stubbornly. "This isn't your weapon and it won't be." the figure said in a voice I couldn't put a name to. The figure grabbed at what looked to be a pen of some sort and uncapped it to reveal a scythe made out of imperial gold. Jacob had mentioned another scythe user in the army but everyone believed the rumors weren't real. I looked at the battle field and say the figure start to use the power of time but stop. "No I won't let him know where I'm at." I heard a female voice say. Marcus saw the time field around the masked girl shift slightly and backed away.

I walked forward toward her and grabbed the mask as I slowly pulled it off. Everyone saw a girl around 16 with gold eyes standing there in front of me. I looked at her in surprise cause she was crying underneath her mask but I just put my arms around her. "Everything will be okay. We'll find a way to save him." I told her as she cried into my shoulder. She pushed me away after that. "No I'll save him even if I have to rip Father apart to do it." Before I could react she grabbed Jacob's scythe and pulled it out of the tree. "I'll take his place at the battle on our side to make sure we win." I was about to move toward her but quickly covered my eyes as the scythe began to glow brightly and emit a light toward the sky and dim down. When I uncovered my eyes she was standing there like nothing happenned at all and she put jacobs Scythe away. "Its time to prepare for war Boys." She said as she looked at all the guys standing there. Ares cabin yelled out their battle cries right there. "Lets head to Mount Olympus and wait for My father's army to arrive." I yelled to everyone before marching to the Gods Throne room.

Under the sky Jacob's pov.

I was just placed under here looking off in the direction of camp and Olympus only thing that made me happy was that I didn't volunteer to take the sky from Atlas so he and I were both stuck under it now. On the down side I knew from the talking about how Kronos was going to turn me into his host in no time. I just looked past them till I saw a Bright light in the east race up to the sky and seem to split the clouds into peices around it. Right then Icouldn't take it anymore and gave in to Kronos. "Tell Kronos I'll Join him." I said slolwy before they pulled me out from under the sky and left Atlas there.

I soon saw Kronos infront of me a few seconds later and I was bound in chains again since he say the light also. "We march for Olympus so can end this war once and for all but first." He looked at me and grabbed my head and entered my body as I didn't even try to expel him this time at all since I didn't have the will power anymore to fight.


	10. Cruel hands of the Fates

**Okay you guys know the name that OC deal I had a few chapters back? You do good cause I'm closing that deal as of now sorry if a new character comes in its cause I talked via pm with the person that would like their charry in this story to make the character. Now I'm going to Introduce a New member of our story Tyler son of Percy and Chloe (not mine she is owned by Chloe as is Tyler). You may get confused later on in this chapter but there will be a flash back of Tyler's life so pay attention to it.**

**Jose's pov at Olympus**

I was following Percy around Olympus with the girl and Nico slowly. "I know that I'm not a member of the Army but why did you guys ask me to come with you?" I asked them only to reach a dark tent that had stars on it. "In here." The girl said to me as I entered and looked foward I saw all of manhatten, olympus and the army's war ships being holographicly projected on a table. "So this is what its like being a god?" I asked them as they didn't say anything. Percy looked at the hologram and told it to look at the enemies army it zoomed away toward the west but not very far. "Thats Medusa's shack and their base right now." Percy said but what caught my eye was the holograms of Oceanus talking to Jacob who then turned and looked right at me. "We'll see you soon." Jacob said looking right at me before doing something to make the hologram stop showing them.

I looked at the girl. "will aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked her. "My name isn't of importance but I will tell it to you. My name is Annie daughter of time." I looked at her. "As in the Annie demititan of time famous for killing the Ice titan?" I asked and she nodded slowly. "No wander you have daddy issues you killed on of his brothers." Nico said earning him a punch in the arm hard enough to send him flying through the tent into a pillar outside the tent. "Whats going on between me and My father is none of your concern." she said out loud when Nico stumbled back into the tent. "Could you both be quiet please." I asked them and asked percy to back up the feed to where Jacob and Oceanus were talking. I looked at Oceanus closely as if to see if he has any weakness I could exploit. "His titan of the sea Jose. He will fight with water if you give him the chance." Nico said slowly as if he knew him personally. "Being a son of Hades has its rewards when it comes to knowing which titan is which." He said slowly and I just nodded.

"Lords, Lady and Jose." Someone in the army said as he came into the tent. "Jacob or should I say Kronos has asked for an audience in central park where Hyperion is inprisoned." He said which got Percy's attention. "Hyperion is still trapped there after all these years?" He asked and I nodded. "He decided to stay in the tree when the trees spoke of your disappearance." A new voice said and I turned around to see Grover and bowed to him. "May I Intro.."I said before being cut off by grovers hand. "He knows me and my title after all he was there when we found Pan." Grover said with a smile. "Hello lord of the wild."Percy said before looking at him. "Shall we be off to see the enemy my good old friend." Grover said back at which Percy nodded.

one long elevator ride later.

We reached central park to see Kronos in Jacobs body looking at Hyperions tree in amusement. "I see time hasn't touched your body in along time Percy but then again you are Immortal now." Kronos's cold voice came out of Jacob's mouth. "Where is this so called son of Posideon that I heard defeated you In one on one combat. Marcus I think the name was?" He said to Percy and I saw him grow with rage as a black aura came around him. "Relax I was just joking I know it was Jose over her after all he is Oceanus's son." Kronos said to him and I went ridged with shock. "Thats not true I'm Posideon's son. My mother is..." I said only to see Oceanus come around the tree and finish the sentence. "Josephina Menedaz and yes boy I'm your father after all it was I who placed you in posideons arms after your mother gave birth to you." He said to me before slowly leaving. "What?" Percy asked me slowly. "Your a son of Oceanus?" He looked at me in Disbelief and I hung my head to him. "Leave Kronos. We have nothing to talk about." I said to Kronos slowly as I tried to keep myself calm.

"No Jose I won't leave just yet not when you haven't spoken to the person who will kill you." He said slowly and I looked at him to only see a figure walk toward us wearing armor that looked like it belonged in on display in Olympus. The figure stopped infront of me as he took his helmet off to show a almost exact look alike of Percy. "My name is Tyler Son of Atlas and Destroyer of Olympus." Tyler said to us. Percy looked at Tyler with a strong face. "You Destroyer of Olympus? I must be dreaming someone pinch me." Percy said followed by ows as everyone near him pinched him. "Okay so I'm not dreaming." He mumbled under his breath.

"Now we must go Uncle Kronos we are wasting our time here." Ty said to Kronos before walking away with Kronos. I turned to Percy as did everyone who saw him slightly flinch at Ty's face. I waited for the enemy to begone out of our city before asking. "You know more about Tyler then your letting on." I said only for percy to try to play it off. "No this is the first time I've ever seen him." He lied and I challenged his lie with a stare. "Okay yes I know Tyler! Happy?" I waved my hand for him to continue. "He...his my son." He said softly that I put my hand to my ear. "I'm sorry we didn't quite hear you." I said before percy yelled it. "His my son!" I was shocked and so was everyone else. "His mother is a member of the army that is a child of Athena so yes his a Brain child just like his mother and she's my wife." He said before walking away and Nico stopped me from following. "Tyler is a taboo subject in the army cause he was taken away from his mother when she was on a mission and prosumed dead." He told me loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Percy pov.

I walked toward one of the army's tents and walked in to have girls say hello to me and let their hands touch my armor as I walked further into the tent and stopped infront of one of the female soldiers who looked up at me. "So what can I do for you dear?" She said slowly. "His been found Chloe." I said softly even though all the girls heard it cause they were around us and they all gasped. "Where is he?" Chloe asked me. "His here on earth but he thinks his a son of Atlas now he doesn't even know about his mother or me." Chloe throw her arms around me and cried. "Thank Chaos that he is alive." She whispered through her tears as I held her close to comfrot her as I rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be okay Chloe we'll get him back." I told her as I conforted her.

Jacob's pov

I felt like a prisoner in my own mind but I kept my secrets to myself as I was just along for the ride at this point. I know what your thinking I broke to Kronos's will but I was broken by the need to kill Zues but I'm starting to feel like I should forgive him since I know what he had for a father. I saw Kronos looking at a mirror in his tent as he smiled at it and frowned at it. "Oh come on Jacob you can talk to me you know you don't have to keep quit all the time. Tell me whats on your mind." Kronos said using my real body as I was for the time being just a reflection in a mirror. "I've been thinking about the past and the war. Now I know that Revenge won't solve anything." I said before I saw Kronos raise his left hand slowly as he tried to get lightning to shot for his hand only for him to be sent flying backwards from the mirror by an explosion. I felt the pain from it and laughed as I stood there in the mirror looking at Kronos. "You don't get it do you yet? I've sealed them away and only I can use them with MY scythe." I said proudly to him before Kronos walked away taking me with him into my cell in my body.

Tyler's pov.

I was looking at my weapon the sword of Peleus said that the one who weilds it can't ever be defeated but ever scene I have had it I never went undefeated but could hold my own the same as before. I looked at the sword and it felt like it beloged there in my hands but the sword didn't feel the same about me. I watched as Kronos talked to a mirror and didn't laugh when he was sent backwards by a blast that came from his hand. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself in it and couldn't get that guy who looked like me off my mind. I'm an only child I don't have a twin brother at all.

(20000 years ago)

-past Chloe pov-

I was think about Percy alot recently as he is one of the highest ranked people in the Army I know that he is really Omega cause he told me. I just can't seem to get him of my mind at all next think I know is a child was coming out of my head slowly and I know that it was Percy's son. I grabbed up the baby boy and ran to Percy and showed him. "What shall we name him?" I asked which percy answered. "Tyler Orion Jackson." I nodded to the name as I set him down on Percy's and my bed as Lady Chaos walked into the room. "Chloe I know you just had a brain child but I need you to do a mission. You can take your son with you if you want." Chaos said to me and I agreed to do the mission.

later that day.

I was running way from a group of hell hounds that were chasing me. One pounced on me from behind and took Tyler into its jaws and I though it killed him when it ran off. I fought the other Hell hounds while Ty got farther way from me and I ran after the hell hound that had Tyler only to be cut off by the evac team that came to get me cause the mission was a success even though it didn't go exactly as planned. The plan was go into the underworld talk to Hades about allowing us to have some of the dead but he declined the offer out of respect. Hades told me his army was keeping all that was keeping the monsters right now at bay and he couldn't spare any of his army. Then the hell hounds attacked us causing me to flee the scene.

I was struggling against the Evac team as they pulled my onto the ship as I screamed at them to let me go. That I needed to find my son but they told me he was already dead by now and I fought against them as I felt like my heart was being ripped apart slowly. I sat on the ship crying all the way back to the base and walked to my room where Percy and Chaos was waiting for me. I walked by them and laid on the bed not talking to either of them as Percy wandered what was wrong Chaos put a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't know that this would happen Chloe I'm sorry." Lady Chaos said which caused Percy to understand what happenned.

_Past Tyler pov-

I was being cared away from my mother but I was asleep as I was taken to Mount Tam to Atlas that was when the Hespirides came and took me from the Hell hounds mouth. "We'll raise him like a brother for you Father." One said to Atlas before taking me and raising me as their brother. I trained over the years till one day Kronos came to see Atlas and saw me doing sword fight's with dummies. On that day I turned 17 and was made Immortal after I showed Kronos what I could do.

19688 years later to present day

I got the sword of Peleus and it felt right in my hands as I held and practiced with it but when Kris defeated me I ran to my Father Atlas. "Father I love the sword but it won't work I'm not undefeatible. What am I doing wrong?" I asked him as I looked at him. He didn't move at all but looked at me. "The sword is a part of you an extention of your body. Its basicly your bone but made out of metal. You have got to feel it in your bones my son." he told me. "Thank you father. I will Practice more." I said and went back to practice.

I kept practicing all my life till the war started and when we captured Jacob. When I was asked to throw Jacob under the sky I was hoping he would take it volunteerily so I could fight along side my father. We all know how that went cause I had to literally force him under it.

Now I was thinking about the enemy who happenned to look just like me? I need to defeat him and prove that I will be the one to bring a new age to this world. I got turned away from the mirror to see the Fates. "What you you three want?" I asked them as they sat there knitting. "You wish to know about that man who looks just like you or your true parents?" Clotho said as I stared at her. "I'm a son of Atlas so don't you dare speak lies around me." I told them as they laughed. "The son of the Savoir of Olympus thinks his a son of Atlas? Oh that is Rich!" Lachesis said before I looked at her. "Your saying that I'm the son of Percy Jackson? But my name is Tyler Orion Death." "No your name is Tyler Orion Jackson and this is your Lifestring and if you don't remember your real mother when you look her in the eyes you'll die in this war." Atropos said as she held his life string in her hands and pulled on it tight. I fell to my knees in pain as I felt like my entire body and soul was being ripped apart cell by cell. "Stop it please." I said and she stopped.

"Remember her or you die." They said as they vanished as Kronos walked into the room hearing the last of it. "It's time Ty for us to lead our army to glory." He said as I felt a part of my heart feel like I had been lied to my whole life. "We should go Uncle but first let me speak to Jacob." I said as I looked at him hiding my pain really well. "Sure." He said before Jacob was back incontrol. "Your going to watch your beloved father Zues beg for mercy at my feet." I said only for him to laugh. "I'm a son of Hades not Zues." He said. "Fine either way your going to watch it and love feeling his blood run through your fingers." He stayed quiet at that and let Kronos take control again. "Lets be on our way." I said before leading the army to our victory.


End file.
